


Take Me Home Tonight

by captainbrig



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, PWP, Phil Coulson's ties, Philinda - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbrig/pseuds/captainbrig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room was silent. That was the first thing he noticed. The second was that he was sat on a chair, his wrists bound behind him with what felt like his own tie. And he was naked. Or at least close to being naked. A small smirk grew on his lips. Another one of his ties rested across his eyes. The air in the room was cool against his bare skin, and he knew that the only piece of his clothing she’d left on was his boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home Tonight

The room was silent. That was the first thing he noticed. The second was that he was sat on a chair, his wrists bound behind him with what felt like his own tie. And he was naked. Or at least close to being naked. A small smirk grew on his lips. Another one of his ties rested across his eyes. The air in the room was cool against his bare skin, and he knew that the only piece of his clothing she’d left on was his boxers.

He heard the door slide open, and his grin grew.

“You know, I would have done this willingly. You didn’t need to drug my drink,” he began conversationally.

A light snort. “Where’s the fun in that?” she purred from behind him. In the next second, he felt her hands, warm and calloused, and yet soft at the same time, lightly begin to trail down his shoulders. His entire body clenched in anticipation. He felt his cock filling out in his boxers.

He heard a low, dirty chuckle from behind his head. “You’re eager tonight,” she said, close to his ear. The feeling of her tongue swiping up the sensitive flesh only served to arouse him more. The fact that he couldn’t see only heightened all his feelings. He wondered if she was already naked, or still clothed. He could practically see the predatory smirk that was on her face. He flexed his fingers, but she was an expert at tying knots. He wouldn’t be able to get out of this one unless he felt like dislocating something, and that would probably would put a damper on everything.

Her hands slid down his chest, rasping against wiry chest hair and then tweaking a nipple. She chuckled lowly when he bucked slightly against the pinch of such sensitive skin. Phil wasn’t sure if he’d ever been this hard in his life.

He heard her moving about, and in the next second, he felt the warm shift of her weight in his lap, and he groaned audibly. She wasn’t naked, not in the least. The leather of her vest was cold against his chest, and the heels of her boots dug into his calves uncomfortably where they hooked around the legs of the chair. She purred in satisfaction as she felt the hard press of his arousal, shifting back and forward against it.

“Fuck, Melinda,” he groaned, and he felt her smirk against his neck. She swiped her tongue against his bottom lip and he opened obediently, relishing the feel of her tongue rubbing against his own, her lips pressing bruising kisses against his own. He moaned against her mouth, bucking up into her slightly, and she grabbed his shoulders before he could buck her straight off his lap.

“Be still, Phil,” she said commandingly, squeezing his shoulders so that her nails bit into the muscles threateningly.

“Sorry,” he said hoarsely.

She hummed disapprovingly and removed her hands from him. She got off of his lap and he whined with the loss, but in the next second, he heard the sound of zips and rustling clothes. When she next settled in his lap, she was completely bare, the warmth of her skin a sharp contrast to the coldness of her leather vest before. She wrapped her arms around his head and he angled his face down, burying his face in the swells of her breasts. She sighed as he swirled his  tongue around her nipples, taking the hard nubs between his teeth before sucking harshly. She made a high pitched noise, but Phil felt her hand quickly sliding down his stomach, cupping him through his boxers.

He groaned against her, and she slipped her hand under the waistband and gripped him in her small hand. He stopped what he was doing, feeling his hips beginning to rock into her palm, desperate for more of the sensations she was causing. He was excruciatingly hard, and he knew that she could probably feel him pulsing in her hand.

“What do you want, Phil?” she purred, raking her fingernails through the short strands of his hair and causing him to shiver again.

“Please,” he begged, bucking rhythmically into her hand.

“Tell me what you want,” she commanded.

“Please, I want to fuck you,” he said in a strained voice, “I want to be inside you.”

Melinda smirked and kissed him again, reaching behind him and expertly picking apart the ties. The minute he felt them loosen around his wrists he brought his arms around her like vices, crushing her to him as he wrapped one hand in her hair and drew her into a filthy kiss. He sucked at her tongue and bit at her mouth, and she keened, gyrating her hips over his. Finally having enough, Phil reached up and tore away his blindfold, grabbing her tightly as he stood and walked the few feet to his bed. He dropped her down and knelt next to the mattress, quickly spreading her legs and staring up at her. She bit her lip and reached one hand down, wrapping her fingers in his hair and pulling him forwards. He complied easily, leaning forwards and burying his mouth in her hot, wet cunt.

She jerked slightly at the first touch, arching her back and spreading her legs wider.

“Fuck,” she muttered as he lapped at her greedily, “fucking hell, Phil!”

He grinned and latched onto her clit, sucking harshly as he pushed one finger into her. She let out a high pitched groan, and he smirked as he felt her insides clench the single digit, hungry for more. He was able to get three fingers into her before she was silently screaming, her back arched and violent shudders passing through her. She collapsed bonelessly onto the bed, panting harshly and petting his hair as he gave her clit a soft kiss and straightened up, crawling over her on all fours until he was hovering over her face.

She hummed and pulled him in for a kiss, not caring that she could taste herself on his tongue. He sipped at her mouth, slowly breathing life back into her as he stroked her body again. He was hard against her thigh, a reminder that he had yet to come, and Melinda reached down to line them up. He grabbed her wrists however, pinning them both to the mattress beside her head. She arched her brow and struggled slightly, but he squeezed her hands tightly until she lay still again.

He nudged her legs wider apart, and finally satisfied that she wouldn’t move, he reached down and pushed into her in a single, harsh thrust.

Melinda bit her lip and let out a strangled keen, feeling the way he stretched her out and her insides immediately clenched against him, rippling in the most delicious way. She felt one of his hands tangle in her hair again, and he tugged her head up for a kiss. Melinda was distracted in the way his cock filled her, and she began trying to minutely work her hips as he invaded her mouth with his tongue.

 He pulled back until only his tip remained, before slamming back inside her. This time Melinda couldn’t help but cry out, wrapping one arm around his neck as he started pounding in and out of her, touching that little spot inside her that made her see stars.

“Fuck! Oh fuck, fucking-,” she panted, another one of those high pitched keens escaping her and cutting off her words, and she closed her eyes, her mouth hanging open in a perfect ‘o’.

Phil could feel his own climax creeping up on him, but he had a desperate need to see Melinda come undone beneath him first. He knew from experience that she was one of the most gorgeous sights he’d ever seen when she was in the throes of passion. He brought one hand up and slid it down her stomach, feeling the way that her muscles jumped underneath his palm. He slipped two fingers through her folds, quickly finding her clit and rubbing it expertly. He legs twitched and she tried to close them, but he paused in his relentless pounding to firmly push her thighs open, her legs spread so wide that they touched the mattress. He started his rhythm again, and Melinda gripped his forearm tightly as he resumed quickly circling and pinching her clit as he roughly fucked her. She suddenly arched her back violently and screamed, a throaty, thoroughly fucked kind of scream, her eyes rolling back into her head and her body shuddering. Phil knew there was no way he could hold on to his climax when her cunt was squeezing him so tightly, and with two more thrusts, he emptied himself inside of her.

He groaned and collapsed at her side on the mattress. Melinda curled up in the foetal position as aftershocks still ran through her, shuddering lightly every now and then. Phil leaned over and kissed her shoulder, trailing his lips against the small, circular shield that decorated her shoulder blade. She hummed and turned over, pulling him in for a short, sweet kiss.

“Next time, let’s try to leave the drugging out of this, yeah?” he asked breathlessly.

“Party pooper,” she said with a pout, brushing sweaty, damp hair out of her eyes.

Phil merely rolled his eyes before leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. Literally none. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading! Don't forget to drop me a comment!


End file.
